


Hop on

by Jackelaino



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, M/M, Motorcycles, cursing, hell yeah, kaworu wears a black jacket, motorcycles race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackelaino/pseuds/Jackelaino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Shinji transfers to a new city and a new high school where motorcycle races are everything. There, he makes friends and meets mysterious yet kind Kaworu who doesn’t look as much but there’s always more than what meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hop on

Shinji wasn’t very impressed with his new apartment, really. The word he’d use to describe it would be empty. However, he’d just moved in so that was to be expected, even when he suspected that it’d still feel empty even when the rest of his furniture arrived.

He let his bags fall to the ground when he opened his bedroom door. This one didn’t look so bad. It was bigger than the one he had in Shibuya. It still was pretty medium sized, though. He pictured where he would put his stuff.

His desk would be on the right, the book stand too, and the… well, Shinji didn’t own a lot of things to begin with. At least the room would look neat. He fell onto the creaky bed and covered his eyes with his arm before he could look at the unfamiliar ceiling.

Tomorrow would be the day he’d been dreading for so long. Tomorrow, he would go to school. He grimaced at the word. A completely new school, new people, new teachers, new environment…

It wasn’t something he could avoid, so he just accepted his fate and sighed. At least he had the apartment all to himself…

..::..

He patted down his uniform and grabbed his purple backpack. He had woken up pretty early since he didn’t know just how far the school was and how much time he’d had to use from his apartment to the school. So he woke up an hour and a half earlier to find out.

Turns out the Tokyo’s Rail Pass is very, very fast and his school wasn’t that far. So now he has a spare hour in the almost empty school…

It was so early that the sun hadn’t shined its first beams and the sky was still dark. It gave a creepy air to the school but Shinji was almost never fazed by those kind of things. He figured he’d used this time to explore the school and find his classroom, that way; he’d save himself the embarrassment of looking lost on his first day.

He followed the directions the kind lady at the front desk had written on a piece of paper. When he found his classroom, he peeked inside. Empty.  His next stop was the cafeteria, from there, he glanced at far away basquet ball courts. This sure was a big school… He was surprised his father actually accepted on paying for it. It was kind of suspicious now that he thinks about it.

Next stop, the library. He opened the door and the creaky sound it emitted seemed to reverberate through the vast, old room which, by the way, smelled like wood and the book stands where placed in such ways that made it seem like a maze. He closed the door delicately behind him. There was no one at the front desk. The silence was almost eerie.

He turned around and ventured deeper into the library, touching the strange carvings on the wood. The chairs looked comfortable and Shinji couldn’t spot a single speck of dust. He started looking for a spot where he could hide in the future when he wanted to skip classes. He discovered quite a handful. He hoped no one ever came to the library.

Obviously, that wouldn’t be the case.

“This is a nice place to dwell, isn’t it?”

Shinji jumped and let out the most pitiful yelp which sounded like a squeaky mouse. Embarrassed, he turned around and spotted him. There he was, the owner of the soft and melodious voice, sitting calmly on one of the counters with a book in his hand. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” He apologized.

“Y-you didn’t,” Shinji said, heart still racing. How had he not noticed him before? He swore he hadn’t even heard a sound since he came in the library. Then again, the boy made no sound as his Converse touched the floor when he climbed down the counter. “I just didn’t hear you,”

Shinji took a good look at him. He was very pale and hair just as light, it was so fluffy and spiky that it seemed to float around his head with every movement he made. His eyes were red but they looked at back at him with the patience of a saint. If it weren’t for his uniform matching Shinji’s, Shinji would have thought he had had an encounter with a ghost. He hadn’t actually thought another student would be here as early as him.

“My bad,” He said, but Shinji wasn’t sure what he did wrong. “I’ve been told that a couple of times. Maybe I should start wearing a bell?” His mouth curved into small yet feline smile.

Shinji laughed nervously. That was supposed to be a joke, right? He gulped. What should he say now?

“I haven’t seen you before,” The pale boy commented with slowly blinking eyes, smile still in place. “Are you new?”

“I am,” That was all Shinji felt like saying; however, he also felt scrutinized under that red gaze but he was sure the boy was just still looking at him calmly and curiously. “I-I just moved in from Shibuya,”

“That’s excellent. Tokyo and Shibuya are a little bit different, but everyone is really friendly here,”

‘I can see that,’ Shinji thought and glanced at his shoes. “Yeah…”

“I’m Nagisa Kaworu,” The boy kept talking, either not noticing Shinji’s shyness or just not caring. “But you can call me Kaworu,”

Shinji gulped. Oh no, he met someone. Now he has to say hi to him every once in a while and have small chats and oh no, oh no. “I’m Ikari Shinji…Just Shinji is fine…”

“Well, Ikari Shinji-kun, we should go to class now. Maybe we have some classes together,” Kaworu said happily.

Oh, no. Oh, no.

..::..

Turns out luck was a little bit on his side that day since he didn’t have even one class with Kaworu. Don’t get him wrong. Kaworu looks like a really nice person and all. Shinji just doesn’t know how to handle new friendships. Especially with how Kaworu seems to give off that unique air and Shinji has always had his inferiority complex.

“My name is Ikari Shinji,” He managed to say without stuttering. “I moved in from Shibuya,” Again, that was all he felt like saying.

“…Okay, Ikari-kun. Why don’t you tell us a little bit more about yourself?” His teacher said.

What? No. He already said he was from Shibuya! What else could he say?

“…I like listening to music,” He tried. “And I play a little bit of cello,” He breathed in and out, clenching his fists.

“That’s nice to know, very interesting,” The teacher said cheerfully, but the rest class looked so bored they would melt. “Take a seat wherever you want,”

There was only one seat left. And it was in the front row… Well at least he wouldn’t have to talk to someone sitting in front of him.

He took a seat and calmed down. That went well… Now he has to do what he did when he was back at Shibuya. Pretend he doesn’t exist and everything will be fine.

..::..

“No, _you_ talk to him! You are the one who wants to…! Why do _I_ have to do it?!”

When class was over, he hurriedly packed his things to leave when an impatient voice stopped him. “Oi, new kid,”

He turned and looked at the black-haired boy who sat at the back of the class. He was wearing the sports uniform and behind him was another boy with glasses, sandy hair and a camera. Were those even allowed in school?

“U-um, yes?”

“Kensuke here,” He pointed at the guy with glasses who let out an annoyed ‘Hey!’ “Wants to know what kind of bike you ride,”

“Oh… I won’t have my bicycle until the moving truck gets here…” He admitted. Much to his dismay, the two boys burst out laughing.

“Not your bicycle, your motorcycle!” The sandy haired ‘Kensuke’ explained.

“Motorcycle?”

“You’re Ikari Gendo’s son, aren’t ya?” The tallest boy asked.

Oh, so that’s what this was about. You see, his father was the CEO of an important motorcycle company called Evangelion… and to be honest, that was everything Shinji could tell you because he didn’t care what else his father did. What he did know was that his father got a lot of money of it. Money that he never cared to use on his own son…

“Yes, I am,” He confirmed. “But he won’t let me have one,”

The taller boy and Kensuke exchanged looks. Shinji rubbed his elbow sheepishly.

“That doesn’t matter,” Kensuke finally said. “Toji can show you his bike,”

“Hey! Why my bike?!” The tallest boy known as ‘Toji’ interjected.

“Because mine isn’t ready yet,” Kensuke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Touji snorted but turned to Shinji again. He threw an arm around Shinji’s shoulders, much to his surprise, and crushed him against his side. “Come on, new kid, we’ll show you around,”

..::..

“What is this?” Shinji asked them when they got out of school. The courtyard that in the morning had been empty was now filled with different kinds of motorcycles. It looked like each group of students had their own specific kind.

 He blinked, surprised.

“Our rides, of course,” Toji announced. “What else would it be? Don’t you have bikes on Shibuya?”

“Everyone has one?” He enquired.

“Well, not everyone,” Kensuke clarified. “Some just have them to show off, like Toji-”

“Hey, fucktard!”

“-I use mine to learn about mechanics, and others use them for races,”

“Races?”

“Oh, god. You really don’t know anything, do you?” Toji asked, exasperated.

Kensuke nudged Toji in the ribs.

“Yeah, races. It’s quite a thing here in Tokyo, just a bunch of guys from everywhere trying to be number one,”

“And you guys race?”

“Toji does, and I fix his bike whenever it gets wrecked which is all the time,” Kensuke smirked.

“You’re pushing it now, four eyes,” The tanned boy threatened, as they passed a couple of brightly colored motorcycles. “This one’s mine, pretty cool, huh?” Toji stood next to one.

It was slightly taller than the ones around it, its dark blue color made it seem almost black, but above all, it looked sturdy. It reminded Shinji of the ones hardcore bikers used in movies. It had bags on either sides and another seat on the back.

“Woah,” Shinji stared. “You must be pretty good,”

“I don’t like to brag,” Toji caressed his bike.

“He is, but only on the minor leagues,”

Toji glared at his friend.“You’re lucky today is racing night. If you want to know what’s up here, you should come,” He encouraged.

“Um, well… I-I don’t know,” Shinji stuttered.

“Come on! It’ll be fun; you said your moving truck wasn’t here yet, so you have spare time, right?” Kensuke guessed correctly.

“I think so…yeah, maybe…” The brunet played with his back pack.

“Cool! Here, give me your phone number.”

..::..

He met more people?! How is that even possible? And they were being nice? Although, Shinji suspects it was just because he was Ikari Gendo’s son. This was one of the reasons he didn’t have many friends, he just couldn’t keep up with them.

Right now, he was squished between Kensuke, Toji and a whole crowd in the pavement, a steel rail separating the people from the street. Shinji didn’t think that this was going to be something like a show!

“Uh, I’m sorry but,” He turned to Kensuke. “I thought only people from our high school was going to come?”

“To a racing night? Nah,” Toji answered. “These ones are a little bit more popular,”

Shinji saw how the six motorcyclists tightly gripped at their handles, the bikes loudly purred and buzzed with power.

Tokyo at night was completely different from its daytime. The neatness and simplicity of the city changed to neon signs which flashed their brightly colors playfully. The bridge above them gleamed with toxic green lights.

A tall, curvy woman with cowboy hat and wavy hair stood in front of the riders. To Shinji’s surprise, the crowd went quieter. She took out a red bandana from her cleavage and raised it.

“Ready,set…Go!” She yelled, waving the cloth down.

At that moment, Shinji had to cover his ears both because of the crowd’s erupting cheers and the sound of the bike’s engines pushing with all their might. The ground trembled under their feet and their clothes blew with the wind. He almost didn’t catch the racers vanish from the street.

“Fuck, yeah!” Toji cheered while Kensuke adjusted his glasses on his face with a wide smile and peered from the railing.

Even though he wanted to go home, was hot and crowded, Shinji couldn’t help the small smile on his face. “Wow…”

The short exciting moment was short-lived, though. “Now what?” He enquired once his classmates had calmed down. The street was empty now and the music from the speakers blasted loudly.

“What do you mean ‘now what’?” Toji asked, almost offended.

“We wait for them to come back, of course! I bet Shindo is going to win!”

“Fuck you. Iwata’s got this,”

“This is what people in Tokyo do for fun, then…” Shinji concluded reflexively, nodding to himself.

“You make it sound so boring. Just wait till you get your own bike,” The taller male smirked.

“Yeah, Ikari! You could ask your dad for the newest model! And while you’re at it why don’t you ask him for some spare engine parts?” Kensuke’s eyes gleamed. “Oh, the things I would give for just a small part from an Evangelion unit,”

Toji scoffed. “I’m sure of that,”

“Uh, I don’t think so… I’m not very good at anything,” He left out the tiny detail that he hadn’t talked with his father for years and chances of him giving his son a motorcycle were null.

“Oh, come on, man,” Toji harshly patted him on the back.

“Yeah,” Kensuke agreed. “The least you could do is try,”

“I-I’ve never even… I don’t….” Shinji mumbled.

“Here they come!” Kensuke yelled, spotting the approaching races. “And look, Toji, Shindo’s in first place!”

..::..

Shinji sighed as he let himself fall on his creaking bed. Too much social interaction for just one day. He was exhausted, his ears were still ringing, and his feet hurt. Despite all this, he felt like today had been an accomplishment. The day could’ve been worse. For example, he could’ve met another person.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock. The door shook under the force.

Oh, no. Oh, no. Who could it be? It was already so late. Shinji stood up and leapt to the door. He looked into the peephole, spotting a red-head girl with and angry expression. Shinji gulped and carefully opened the door.

She was only wearing a thin shirt and some short as he glared at brunet. “C-Can I help you?” He asked.

“No, you can’t, Ikari Shinji,” She exclaimed, and took out some letters from her pocket. “This stupid mail was in _my_ mailbox,” She shoved the letters on his chest.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Shinji apologized even if the incident hadn’t been his fault in the slightest. “It won’t happen again…”

“I really hope not,” She crossed her arms and gave him a once over.

 “…” Shinji shifted in his place self-consciously.

“You go to my school,” She suddenly stated. Really? He hadn’t seen her. Then again, the school was immense and he mostly kept his head down to look invisible.

“U-um, I’m new-” He started.

“I know that,” She interjected. “To make it up to me, you should walk me to school from now on,”

“Oh… Alright,” He easily accepted.

“Hmph,” She huffed. “Good night, stupid Shinji.” She turned and went into her own apartment, which was two doors from Shinji’s.

He didn’t even catch her name…

He closed the door silently and fumbled with his letters, most of them were trash mail.

Now, he was sure the day couldn’t get worse. For some reason, he felt like tomorrow would be a better day. They always say the first day is the hardest, right?

Right…

Shinji tried to believe it.

..::..

Okay, this fic started when I first saw evangelion (the anime and rebuild) a year ago, I knew evangelion was very, very popular. That was one of the reasons why I decided to watch it. When I did, I assumed FF.net and AO3 would be COMPLETELY FILLED with Shinji/ Kaworu fics. Imagine my surprise when I saw it only had 20 pages on AO3?! LIKE WHAT?! I thought that there was going to be the typical cliché high school modern fic where **Kaworu wears a black jacket, has a motorcycle and takes Shinji for rides when they’re boyfriends** and omg. That fic does not exist. That is a sin. So I finally decided to do something about it and made my own fic. The fact that that other phonesex kawoshin I wrote got a lot of kudos made me think that there ARE people who still read Kawoshin lol

Even if it didn’t turn out how I wanted it to be (yes, I realize this first chapter was kind of mediocre…). I would rather that it were a little bit more detailed etc, especially since this evangelion lol. But I just have to let it out and I let it just flow.This chapter had to come out one way or the other. I also would have liked Kaworu to be more in it, but the other characters needed to be introduced too. Oh, and don’t worry about Rei, she’ll come around later on.

So yes, as some of you may have deduced by now, **Kaworu is a racer too (and he’s freaking good).** But that is for another chapter.

Anyways, please please please tell me what you think of this! Believe it or not, your opinion is extremely important, especially since we don’t have many modern high school au fics here on Kawoshin. I’d like to hear your headcanons or opinions since this story isn’t 100% developed.

That is all I have to say for now, thank you everyone who read and please leave kudos or comments! ♥ (If u liked the story of course….)


End file.
